Jaden's Jealousy - An OC Story
by Chelsinator
Summary: a/n: This story is purely for fun and for Hayley to read. Any 'Mary Sue' or cliche activity in it is totally intended as it's just our fun little fic with our OCs. If you happen to come across this fic, you are more than welcome to read it but please note that it is not intended to follow a set story line and is only strict to season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own Chelsea only


a/n: This story is purely for fun and for Hayley to read. Any 'Mary Sue' or cliche activity in it is totally intended as it's just our fun little fic with our OCs. If you happen to come across this fic, you are more than welcome to read it but please note that it is not intended to follow a set story line and is only strict to season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do not own any characters except for Chelsea. Please enjoy, and Hayley? Sorry in advance for this shame!

It seemed like what would be a usual day at the academy. Breakfast, class, duel a little, lunch, class, duel some more, dinner, duel, shower and then bed. But no. The day took amost too different of a turn than anyone could have ever expected.

Okay, so that's an exaggeration. The only ones effected were the small group of friends who always found their way to trouble. The Slifer Red students, Jaden, Syrus,Chazz, and Chelsea; the Ra Yellow students Bastian and Abbey; and of course the Obelisk Blue students, Alexis, Atticus and Hayley.

They were sitting out on the docks, enjoying the afternoon sun before they had to go back to class. Hayley, as usual, stole food from the Obelisk dorms and brought it out mostly for her Slifer friends. Since Proffessor Banner had left them, food had been less than enjoyable, so the four slackers scoffed it down as if they were vaccuums cleaning a rug. Even while eating however, Chazz managed to glare daggers at Atticus, who was holding Hayley's hand tightly.

"Keep it up Chazz and the wind will change! Then your face will be stuck like that and she'll never want you!" Jaden chimed in around a mouth full of food.

Chazz instantly turned his attention to Jaden and hissed, "Watch what you say Slacker. I'm not above knocking your lights out!"

Jaden just laughed in his usual overly cheerful way. "I'm serious dude! If you like a girl you just gotta tell her! Girls love that kinda stuff!"

It was Chelsea's turn to glare. Like Jaden would know anything about admitting feelings to a girl. Sure, when they stayed at Hayley's house for vacation, the boy had basically been all over her, but now that they were back it was like it never happened. And any time Chelsea tried to spark it up or flirt or even give Jaden obvious hints that she liked him, they just went straight over his head. And that only proved to infuriate her further.

Now peeved, the girl put the last of her food down and stood. "I'm going for a walk" she said angrily and started leaving.

Hayley frowned a little and let go of Atticus, "I better see if she's okay" she said and kissed his cheek before following after her best friend. She caught up to Chelsea and grabbed her arm. "Hey spaz! What was that all about? It looked like you got mad over nothing" she smiled. That was mainly because she knew the real reason as to why Chelsea got angry. "You know, if it's that bad just grab him by the shoulders and kiss him" she shrugged.

Chelsea sighed. "Something like that might work for you Hayley, but the only thing Jaden is interested in is duelling. And if I want to duel him he'll just say it was a good game and not actually catch my drift! He's thick!" she huffed and folded his arms.

As they walked on, their conversation was interrupted by one of the freshman at the school. Aster Phoenix. Sure he was a freshman but he was a pro. A big deal.

Aster folded his arms but there was a charming smile on his face. "Well hello there" he said before stepping forward. His eyes were on Chelsea. "Care for a duel?" he asked

Chelsea frowned. She didn't have her duel disk but she wasn't against a table top duel. She actually enjoyed the peace that came with them. "Sure. Come with me. Slifer dorms are close so we can duel there" she said and started to walk off. She wanted to let off some steam.

Hayley chuckled and scratched her head awkwardly. "Wow, no introductions? I think this is the first time we've all actually talked! We didn't even watch Jaden's duel with him on the first day!"

Aster kept his charming smile. "I'm Aster Phoenix. You're second year Obelisk Blue, Hayley. As I'm told, you're the top duellist of the age group, well tied top. Your marks are definitely better than Jaden's"

A pout came to Hayley's face. "It's not tied I am top. Jaden just got all the damn lime light!" she corrected him.

"Yes of course" Aster said as he followed Chelsea. "And that's Chelsea Phillips. She's the top ranked Slifer and would be the top ranked Ra if she actually went into the team she was assigned to. But she decided after a conversation with Seto Kaiba to start from the bottom and go to Slifer. The first girl in Slifer."

"Did you read that out of Wikipedia? Dude you're like a freakin' computer" Hayley said with a raised eyebrow. She was wary of Aster.

When they reached the dorms, Chelsea took her friend and the pro to her room and put the table in the middle of the room with two seats. Hayley could always have the bed.

Chelsea then grabbed her deck and handed it over to Aster to shuffle before taking his to do the same. After making sure it was thoroughly shuffled and cut, she took her deck and drew five cards. It wasn't a bad hand but she didn't let her face give it away. Her right hand shook like usual as she reached down and drew a card. "I'll go first" she said, not even looking up. Great. She had Dark Necrofear, Tierra Source of Destruction, two Doomdog Octhros', Sinister Yorishiro and a Pot of Greed. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed" she said and placed the card on the field. "That allows me to draw two cards to my hand"

She then put the spell card into the graveyard and drew two cards. Not bad. A Mystical Space Typhoon and Spirit Message 'N'.

"I'll then put Doomdog Ochtros in defense mode, and throw one card face down to end my turn"

"Doomdog? Really?" Aster almost laughed as he drew a card. Straight away, he placed a monster on the field with sixteen hundred attack points. Double that of Doomdog. He then called his attack on her monster.

Chelsea cracked the smallest smile and said "You activated my cards effect." She placed Doomdog in the graveyard and added, "When my monster goes from the field to the graveyard, I'm allowed to add one level eight fiend monster from my deck to my hand. And unfortunately for you, all of my cards are fiends. This wont be hard"

She added The Suppression Pluto to her hand and looked to Aster finally.

Aster didn't let his appearance falter. In fact he almost wanted to let Chelsea win. Of course he wouldn't go down easily. "I place a card facedown and end my turn"

"I draw!" Chelsea drew her next card. "I play Swords of Revealing light" she called and placed the card down. That would do. She had three turns and all she needed was two. "Then I summon another Doomdog onto the field in attack mode"

Aster frowned a little. "Really?" he asked and played his next turn, adding another monster and another two cards to the field.

Chelsea's turn again. She drew another card and happily played it. "I play the card Destiny Board. If I spell out all of it's cursed message, you lose the duel" she said playfully. That would work well. "Then I activate my other trap card, Sinister Yorishiro. This lets me summon any fiend monster without sacrifice as long as the card doesn't specify otherwise" she then added to the field, The Suppression Pluto. "This card lets me declare a card name. And if that card is in your hand, I get to take control of one of your monsters or spell and trap cards. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Negate Attack. Just so you know, you have to show me your hand"

Aster turned his hand, hiding shock on his face well. Chelsea was a lot better than he had anticipated. Because right there, in the middle of his hand, was Negate Attack.

"Cool. I'll take control of that face down card" she said and took his spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. It didn't bother her that she already had one. In fact it was making her one step closer to her plan.

"Your turn" she grinned.

Aster drew and placed a monster face down. "That ends my turn"

"That's a shame" she said and placed Spirit Message 'I' from the deck to the field.

She then drew a card and said, "I apologise. But this duel is almost over' took all ten cards from her hand and field, leaving one, and shuffled them back into her deck. "I summon Tierra, Source of Destruction. All your cards and my cards go from the field and graveyard, back into the deck. Oh and no one draws new cards" she said and watched as all of his defenses were removed. "I then attack your lifepoints directly with three thousand four hundred!"

"Yes! You go Chelsea!" Hayley cheered, "You've left him with just six hundred! You can finish him off next turn!"

Aster was in a little bit of shock. He'd never seen such a powerful card before. He drew his first card back and frowned. It was a spell. It wasn't going to save him. "Looks like you win" he said as he ended his turn.

Chelsea drew but didn't even look at the card. "Tierra attacks again"

Asters life points were reduced to zero.

"That was quite the game" he said and put his deck back into his holder, "We'll have to do it again some time Chelsea. In fact, I'd like to chat with you again. "Can you meet me at the docks tomorrow afternoon around this time?" he asked

Chelsea frowned a little. "Sure, whatever. I'll bring my duel disk this time" she shrugged and put her cards away as Aster left. "That guy was weird"

"Weird?" Hayley asked, "Who cares. Lets get you back to not so lover, loverboy" she smiled and took Chelsea's hand.

They got back to the dock just before they were going to have to go back to class.

In the classroom, Chelsea was of course sitting with Jaden and Syrus, Chazz behind them with Hayley and Alexis. Abbey and Bastian were on the other side. They were learning some nonesense about duel alchemy but their substitute teacher was almost more hopeless than Banner had been.

Their class was interrupted however when the big screen lit up and Crowler's face appeared on it. "Attention students. This is a very important message" he said and smiled his disgusting smile. "Chelsea Phillips. Your grades and assessment marks have been added up and as heaedmaster I would like to invite you to join the rank of Obelisk Blue."

The whole class was full of chatter as soon as the words left his lips.

Chelsea blushed hard, hating to be singled out. Syrus panicked a little. "Chelsea, you aren't going to go are you?" he asked.

Chelsea couldn't even respond before Jaden cut in. "Of course she wont go. She doesn't want to be with those snotty rich people!" he said and chuckled, "And she'd look stupid in blue!"

Chelsea's blush was replaced with a frown as once again Jaden angered her. She stood up and stormed out of the room. Aster got up as well and followed her.

Jaden watched her go, looking worried. "Hey Hayley, you don't think she'll join you guys do you?"

Hayley saw her chance. She wanted to get revenge on Jaden for Chelsea. "Are you kidding? She's been talking a lot about how she thinks she's ready to move up. She can't wait to be in Obelisk!" she said with a smirk.

Jaden's eyes widened, "What!? No way she can't! She wouldn't!"

"She is! I bet you she's on her way to speak with Crowler right now" Hayley said and folded her arms.

As Chelsea started going back to her dorm, Aster took her hand. "Hey wait!" he said and swung her back.

"What do you wa-" She began to say before Aster placed his lips on hers, silencing her with a kiss. His eyes were closed and he held her tight.

Chelsea was shocked at first. She stared at the face on hers before slowly closing her eyes and falling into the kiss. It felt nothing like Jaden. His lips were so coarse in comparison. Jaden was soft and warm to her. Aster was the opposite, hard and cold. She took a step back and blushed, looking at the ground. "I need to go" she said and ran off.

Later that night, Chelsea sat on her own at dinner. She did't want to talk to Jaden and everyone was already staring at her. She just wanted to eat then go to her dorm.

Jaden had other plans however. He almost growled as he stood and said. "You're not going to Obelisk! I'm not going to let you!"

Chelsea ignored him.

"Is that is it!? You're just going to abandon your family!?" He yelled.

Chelsea stood. "Jaden you're an idiot!" she hissed but her voice wavered. She was going to cry. "Some family. You don't even know anything about me. You don't know me at all, Jaden! I hate you!" she said before running off.

Jaden's eyes were wide. No one had ever said that to him. And it seemed to hurt the most hearing it from Chelsea. He sat back down but he didn't look up. He just stared at the table.

Chazz snorted. "Wow... Chelsea's a magician. She has the power to shut Jaden up"

Syrus frowned, "Jay... you shouldn't have yelled at her. Now she'll definitely leave us!" he said and pushed his food around lazily with his fork.

"Let her go" Jaden said angrily. "She doesn't belong with us"

Chelsea heard that. It was the worst thing she could have heard

Chelsea invited Hayley to her dorm and when her friend showed up, she locked the door and told her everything. "What the hell should I do..? I don't know how I feel about the kiss!" she sighed and rubbed her tired and tear stained eyes. "I mean... I love Jaden... But it just felt so nice to have someone show affection to me. Aster.. He... seems to like me"

Hayley shrugged, "Maybe you should consider dating him. I mean screw it!"

Chelsea shook his head, "I can't... My heart holds Jaden close... Not Aster" she sighed

Hayley laid down on the bed and said, "Who cares. More important topic, are you going to join Obelisk? Surely not?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I originally chose Slifer to piss my parents off, and I stayed here for Jaden... But maybe I'll move"

The other girl's eyes widened. "Wait what!? Why?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Jaden doesn't think I belong here any more... Maybe I should just go" She said sadly.

Hayley frowned. This situation had gone down a path she never expected. The day had taken a turn.

The next day, Chelsea didn't even speak or look at Jaden. She skipped breakfast and lunch, and in the afternoon as promised, she met with Aster on the docks. She talked with him a moment before Hayley, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Atticus showed up. Jaden of course, not really wanting to be there.

"This is perfect!" Aster said and smiled. He wanted them all there. "Chelsea! Be my girlfriend!" he almost demanded.

The girl blushed and her eyes fell on Jaden who seemed a little shaken, but didn't look up. "I... I can't" Chelsea frowned and looked back to Aster.

"You can. And this is how. We duel. I win, and you become my girlfriend!" Aster smirked. "Admit it! You felt something when we kissed yesterday!"

"I felt nothing!" Chelsea frowned and folded her arms. "Fine I'll duel you. And if I win, you'll leave me alone for good!"

Aster definitely agreed to the terms. Because this time, he wouldn't let Chelsea win.

The duel had barely even begun and Chelsea was down half her life points. She had no cards on the field and only one in her hand. She was losing and fast. "I place one card face down" she said, "Then I end my turn"

Aster grinned. He placed one more monster to the field and attacked Chelsea with everything he had, reducing her lifepoints to zero.

"No..." She frowned and looked down.

"Guess you're my girlfriend now!" Aster grinned and moved to take her hand.

Chelsea looked to Jaden, almost pleading with her eyes for him to help but he just turned away and left. It broke her heart. Her eyes filled with tears. "Jaden..." she whispered. Her hand shaking even though Aster held it.

Jaden froze for a moment but just kept leaving.

Syrus followed after Jaden to try and stop him, and Hayley said "I'll talk to him"

Chelsea was left with Aster when Chazz followed Hayley.

Jaden what the hell!?" Hayley yelled at Jaden when they reached the Slifer dorms.

"What do you want from me, Hayley?" he frowned

Hayley pushed Jaden against the wall. "Why didn't you challenge him!? You could have beat him and stopped him from taking Chelsea!"

Jaden just rolled his eyes and got out of Hayley's hold. "She wants him. Let him have her!"

"She wants you, asshole!" Hayley yelled, making Jaden freeze. "In fact, she loves you. And she keeps trying to tell you but it just flies over your head. She was never going to join Obelisk because she wanted to stay with you but because of what your stupid mouth said yesterday, she's actually considering it! You're pushing away the girl who loves you with all her heart now man up and tell her you love her back! Because we all know you do!"

Jaden looked from Hayley, over to Chazz and Syrus. "Wait.. you guys know?" he asked and folded his arms. "I... I haven't told anyone"

"We can see it on your face. The way you talk to her, how you reacted when she was up for promotion... Jay... It's obvious" Sy said

"The only reason she doesn't see it is because it's when you're away from her or something happens that you act like that. When you're with her, you're your usually stupid self" Chazz said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So tell her"

Jaden frowned. "Yeah... maybe I will" he said. He didn't realise Chelsea loved him. He felt so terrible. He left to his dorm room to decide on how he was going to fix this mess.

It was the middle of class. Silence held the room and Chelsea wasn't annoyed to find Jaden not there, but she was sad. She was sat with Aster and had her head down as she worked. She could feel Hayley looking at her all the time. It made her feel worse because she wished it was Jaden.

As Crowler was about to change the subject, two Slifer students came in and grabbed a hold of him, tying him to the chair as the school band came in. They started playing music, causing all the students to look up and watch for what was to come.

A voice sang _"Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining..."_

It went on to continue singing Bruno Mars' 'Just the way you are' as Jaden walked in with a microphone.

He was the one singing. He walked around the whole room before finally making his way to be standing in front of Chelsea. He took her hand and kissed it before singing the last line. _"Cause you're amazing... just the way you are"_

Chelsea's whole face was red as the class clapped.

Aster frowned. "Back off of my girlfriend!" he said

Jaden smirked. "No... you back off my girlfriend" he said and leaned forward to kiss Chelsea

End

a/n: Like I said, shame and mary sue and cliche but it was needed. Thanks

If you want to hear what Jaden would sound like singing that song, YouTube search Just The Way You Are - Shadyvox


End file.
